Miley Cyrus
Miley Ray Cyrus ' (Nashville ,23 de Novembro de 1992 ) uma atriz, cantora, compositoraempresária norte-americana.6 Cyrus começou sua carreira em 2001 como atriz, e ficou mais conhecida em 2006 por interpretar Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana na série da Disney Channel, ''Hannah Montana.6 Em 2008, Miley foi eleita pela revista americana TIME como uma das 100 famosas mais bem pagas do mundo.7 Como cantora, já vendeu mais de 20 milhões de álbuns mundialmente.8 Depois de lançar vários álbuns com a personagem de Hannah Montana, em 2007 lançou seu primeiro álbum de estúdio próprio, intitulado "Meet Miley Cyrus", que rendeu os singles "See You Again" e "Start All Over". O álbum estreou em #1 no Billboard 200 e vendeu 326 mil cópias em sua semana de estreia. E foi certificado 4x platina pela RIAA por vender mais de 4 milhões de cópias somente no Estados Unidos. Em 2008, lançou seu segundo álbum de estudio, "Breakout", que rendeu os singles "7 Things" e "Fly on the Wall". O álbum estreou em #1 no Billboard 200 nos EUA, vendendo na primeira semana 371 mil cópias e recebeu um disco de platina por vender mais de 1,5 milhões de cópias em seu país natal.9 Em 2009, participou do Hannah Montana: The Movie, do qual se derivou a trilha sonora de mesmo nome onde rendeu os singles "The Climb" e "Hoedown Throwdown, que vendeu 2 milhões de cópias somente nos Estados Unidos.10 Nesse mesmo ano, lançou seu primeiro EP, "The Time of Our Lives", que rendeu singles como "Party in the U.S.A." e "When I Look at You". O álbum estreou em #2 no Billboard 200. O qual recebeu um disco de platina por vender mais de 1,4 milhões de cópias nos EUA. Na Espanha, também foi disco de platina. Em 2010, depois de dois anos sem lançar um álbum de estúdio, foi lançado seu terceiro, intitulado "Can't Be Tamed", que rendeu o single de mesmo nome11 e irá divulgar a última trilha sonora da série Hannah Montana e álbum Hannah Montana Forever. Em 2013, depois de uma pausa na carreira de quase três anos, Miley lançou seu quarto álbum de estúdio, intitulado "Bangerz", seu primeiro fora da Hollywood Records. Foi lançado com selo da RCA Records. O álbum tem um estilo musicas diferente dos anteriores lançados por Cyrus, chamado pela própria de um "sujo hip hop sulista". O álbum debutou em #1 na Billboard 200. Biografia Miley Cyrus nasceu Destiny Hope Cyrus612 no estado norte-americano do Tennessee13 e é filha do cantor de música country Billy Ray Cyrus e de Leticia "Tish" Cyrus, e neta de Ron Cyrus. Ela tem cinco irmãos: Trace Cyrus (vocalista da banda Metro Station) e Brandi Cyrus, por parte de mãe; Christopher Cody, por parte de pai; além de Noah Cyrus e Braison Chance. A atriz e cantora solicitou ao Tribunal Superior de Los Angeles a mudança legal de seu nome para Miley Ray Cyrus. Billy Ray Cyrus, seu pai, escreveu na solicitação que a mudança era para "fazer com que o nome pelo qual ela é conhecida normalmente seja o mesmo que o legal". Em ocasiões anteriores, a atriz tinha comentado que o seu pai a chamava de Smiley, quando pequena, por causa de sua personalidade alegre, e desse apelido foi escolhido o nome Miley. Em 29 de janeiro de 2008, ela mudou oficialmente o seu nome para "Miley Ray Cyrus"; o nome do meio foi uma homenagem ao seu pai.14 Em março de 2009, ela publicou a sua autobiografia, Miles to Go. Miley possui ainda, dezoito tatuagens: a frase Just Breathe (Apenas Respire) abaixo do seio esquerdo, a palavra Love na orelha, um coração no dedo, um apanhador de sonhos na costela, um sinal de igualdade do dedo (em homenagem aos seus fãs homossexuais), uma âncora no pulso, uma cruz no dedo, um símbolo da paz no dedo, a palavra Karma no dedo, uma caveira mexicana no interior do tornozelo direito, um símbolo OM''no pulso esquerdo, a frase ''Love Never Dies no interior do braço esquerdo, um olho grego no dedo, números romanos no ante-braço direito, uma frase de Theodore Roosevelt no braço esquerdo, a palavra BAD (Mal, Ruim) no dedo (em homenagem ao disco de Michael Jackson),15duas flechas acima do cotovelo do braço direito e a imagem de um coração anatômico na parte inferior do ante-braço direito. A cor favorita de Miley é Dourado. Carreira '''2001-2005 : Começo da carreira Cyrus começou a se interessar por atuação quando tinha nove anos, e iniciou suas aulas no Armstrong Acting Studio, quando sua família vivia em Toronto, Canadá. Seu começo de carreira foi marcado por papéis pequenos; a primeira personagem que ela interpretou foi uma garota chamada Kylie, na série de televisão Doc, estrelada por seu pai. Em 2003, Cyrus foi creditada com seu nome de nascimento pelo seu papel de "Jovem Ruthie" no filme Big Fish, de Tim Burton. Quando Cyrus tinha 12 anos, ela fez uma audição para o papel de uma "melhor amiga" em um seriado do Disney Channel sobre uma "pop star secreta". Os executivos do Disney Channel julgaram-a por ser muito jovem, mas Cyrus persistiu, resultando em outra chamada para futuras audições. Ela fez então o teste para o papel principal, Zoe Stewart. Quando ela ganhou o papel, o nome da personagem foi mudado para Miley Stewart. De acordo com o presidente do canal, Gary Marsh, Cyrus o ganhou pela sua energia e sua atuação. Ela tentou perder seu sotaque sulista, mas a Disney decidiu incluí-lo na história. Depois, Cyrus fez a audição com seu pai, Billy Ray Cyrus, para o papel de pai da sua personagem. 2006-Junho de 2008 : Hannah Montana e Meet Miley Cyrus Hannah Montana foi ao ar em 24 de Março de 2006 nos Estados Unidos e alcançou mais de 4 milhões de telespectadores por episódio. A estrela de Hannah Montana tornou-se popular entre as crianças e adolescentes, levando-a a uma carreira musical de sucesso. Sua estreia musical aconteceu no dia 4 de abril de 2006, quando foi lançada a quarta edição do Disney Mania. Cyrus fez um cover da canção "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah", de James Baskett, original do filme de animação de 1946, Song of the South. Em 24 de outubro do mesmo ano, a Walt Disney Records lançou o primeiro álbum de Hannah Montana. Cyrus cantou oito músicas para a trilha sonora e uma delas foi creditada a ela mesma, um dueto com seu pai, Billy Ray Cyrus, chamado I Learned From You (que acabou entrando na trilha sonora do filme Ponte Para Terabítia). O álbum estreou em #1 no Billboard 200, dos Estados Unidos, vendendo 281 mil cópias em sua primeira semana, ultrapassando artistas como John Legend e a banda de rock My Chemical Romance.16 Foi um dos oito álbuns mais vendidos nos EUA em 2006, vendendo aproximadamente dois milhões de cópias.17 Mais tarde, o álbum ganhou dois relançamentos - uma Edição Natalina contendo o cover de "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" e uma Edição Especial contendo "Nobody's Perfect". Cyrus abriu 20 dos 39 shows das The Cheetah Girls. Ela ainda gravou um cover da música clássica da Disney, "Part of Your World", para a quinta edição do Disney Mania. Em 26 de junho de 2007, Cyrus lançou o álbum duplo Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus. O primeiro disco era a segunda trilha sonora de Hannah Montana, mas o segundo disco era o primeiro de Miley como ela mesma. O álbum estreou em #1 no Billboard 200 e vendeu 326 mil cópias em sua semana de estreia.18 Retornou ao topo do Billboard 200 em dezembro, e vendeu mais de 700 mil cópias durante este período. Foi certificado três vezes em Platina, pela RIAA, depois de ter vendido mais de três milhões de cópias nos EUA. Cinco músicas de seu álbum estrearam no Billboard Hot 100: "See You Again" foi a primeira canção de Miley a entrar no Hot 100, alcançando a #10 posição. Miley fez uma participação como figurante no filme High School Musical 2, como a "garota da piscina". Ela fez uma participação especial como Yatta na produção do Disney Channel The Emperor's New School. Cyrus cantou como Hannah Montana e ela mesma na turnê Best of Both Worlds Tour, realizada na América do Norte, com um total de 71 shows. Os Jonas Brothers se encarregaram de abrir os shows para ela. Os ingressos da turnê ficaram esgotados em tempo recorde. A turnê foi gravada e lançada nos cinemas em Disney Digital 3-D. O filme/show lucrou 8 651 758 doláres em seu dia de estreia, faturando ao todo 71 281 781 dólares. Depois, as gravadoras Walt Disney Records/Hollywood Records lançaram o álbum ao vivo do show. O álbum incluía canções de Hannah Montana e outras sete dela mesma. O álbum ficou em #3 lugar nos Estados Unidos. No começo de 2010, Miley Cyrus filmou a quarta e última temporada de Hannah Montana. 2008-2009 : Breakout ,Carreira Cinematográfica e Wonder World Tour ' Em julho de 2008, Cyrus lançou seu segundo álbum de estúdio, o primeiro que não teve ligação com a personagem Hannah Montana, intitulado ''Breakout. Na epóca, ela disse que Breakout tinha sido inspirado no "que aconteceu em sua vida no ano passado". Cyrus co-escreveu as canções e teve duas de própria autoria. Ela disse o seguinte: "Escrever canções é o que eu realmente quero fazer na minha vida para sempre". O álbum estreou em #1 no Billboard 200 nos Estados Unidos, vendendo na primeira semana 371 mil cópias. "7 Things" foi o primeiro single desse álbum. O single estreou em #84 no Billboard Hot 100. Duas semanas depois do lançamento, pulou do número #70 para o #9. Miley apresentou o CMT Music Awards de 2008 com seu pai, em abril. Ainda em 2008, ela apresentou o Teen Choice Awards. Cyrus gravou uma versão da música "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" para a compilação All Wrapped Up, também de 2008. Cyrus emprestou sua voz para a personagem Penny, da animação da Disney, Bolt, um filme sobre um cachorro da televisão. Na semana de estreia, o filme ficou em #3, arrecadando 26 223 128 dólares. Na segunda semana ficou em #2. Em 20 de fevereiro de 2009, o filme havia acumulado 113 643 011 dólares no Estados Unidos e no Canadá, e 286 244 489 dólares no resto do mundo. Cyrus co-escreveu e cantou uma das duas canções originais da trilha sonora de Bolt. A música foi cantada por outra estrela de Bolt, o ator John Travolta. Intitulada "I Thought I Lost You", na qual ganhou o Golden Globe Award como Melhor Canção Original. Cyrus volta a interpretar Hannah Montana no filme, Hannah Montana: The Movie, que foi lançado em 10 de abril de 2009. O filme é sobre quando Stewart tem que escolher entre Hannah Montana ou ela mesma. O filme acumulou 155 525 718 dólares ao redor do mundo. Seu single, The Climb, para a trilha sonora do filme, alcançou a #4 posição no Billboard Hot 100,19 ficando na frete de singles como "See You Again" e "7 Things", que ficaram em #10 e #9 respectivamente; depois "Party in the U.S.A." estreou em #2. A trilha sonora do filme foi o terceiro CD da franquia a ficar em #1 no Billboard 200 e receber certificado de platinum pela RIAA. Em junho de 2009, Cyrus mudou de representante de carreira de United Talent Agency para Creative Artists Agency. Ainda em junho, Cyrus começou a gravar seu filme, A Última Música, baseado no livro de Nicholas Sparks, onde ela interpreta uma jovem rebelde que vai passar o verão com seu pai numa calma cidade costeira. O filme estreou por vários países em 2010. O filme foi concebido com a intenção de introduzir Cyrus para o público adulto. Cyrus gravou um música com os Jonas Brothers, intitulada "Before The Storm", para o quarto álbum de estúdio deles, Lines, Vines and Trying Times. Ela lançou outra trilha sonora para Hannah Montana (para a terceira temporada), intitulada Hannah Montana 3, lançada em 7 de julho de 2009, alcançando o 1º lugar nas paradas e quarto com a música "He Could Be The One". "Party in the U.S.A." foi oficialmente lançado nas rádios no dia 29 de julho de 2009. A música está no EP exclusivo do Wal-Mart, intitulado The Time of Our Lives, lançado em 31 de agosto de 2009. Ele foi lançado para promover a linha de roupas de Cyrus, intitulada Miley and Max Clothing Line, que foi lançada por ela junto com Max Azria. A música alcançou o #1 no Hot Digital Songs, com 226 000 downloads pagos, fazendo dela a artista mais jovem a alcançar o topo do chart, e com uma grande estreia no Billboard Hot 100. Cyrus ainda vendeu mais de 4 000 000 cópias da música pelo iTunes, recebendo três discos de platinum pelo seu single. Esta é a melhor estreia solo feminina desde a música "Inside Your Heaven", de Carrie Underwood. A música foi o single mais bem sucedido da história da Hollywood Records. Cyrus gravou ao lado de Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez e Jonas Brothers o videoclipe da música Send it On,20 para a campanha de consientização Disney's Friends for Change. Cyrus anunciou uma Turnê pela América do Norte a Wonder World Tour.21 A turnê começou no dia 14 de setembro de 2009 em Portland, Oregon e teve 56 datas ao redor do mundo. A turnê foi aberta pela banda de seus irmãos, a banda Metro Station. Dia 9 de dezembro de 2009 Cyrus anunciou que está dando pausa em sua carreira, porém, ela não parou por aí.22 Em 7 de dezembro de 2009, Cyrus cantou para a Rainha Elizabeth II, no Royal Variety Performance, em Blackpool, North West England.23 Em dezembro de 2009, Timbaland lançou seu álbum, Shock Value II, com uma colaboração com Cyrus chamada "We Belong to the Music". Os escritores da música The Climb, Jessi Alexander e Jon Mabe, foram nomeados ao Grammy. Cyrus ficou com a quarta posição da lista da Billboard das Melhores Artistas Femininas de 2009. '''2010-2011: Can't Be Tamed, Carreira Cinematográfica e Gypsy Heart Tour eu terceiro álbum de estúdio, Can't Be Tamed foi lançado em 18 de junho de 2010. O primeiro single do álbum é a faixa título, "Can't Be Tamed". O single foi lançado para venda em 18 de maio de 2010, e entrou no Hot 100 da Billboard no número #8. Figurinos de Cyrus e danças, promovendo Can't Be Tamed também foram consideravelmente mais provocativa do que performances anteriores, despertando críticas da imprensa. Depois de lançar o álbum, Cyrus pretende fazer uma pausa da indústria da música, a fim de se concentrar em sua carreira cinematográfica. Ela comentou: "Eu não tenho tido, como, aulas de representação ou qualquer outra coisa, mas não significa que eu não preciso porque eu tenho certeza que não ... Provavelmente, vou ir um livro agindo treinador. "Cyrus também decidiu optar por sair da faculdade, pela mesma razão, dizendo: "Eu sou um crente firme que você pode voltar em qualquer idade que quiser, porque minha avó voltou para a faculdade aos 62 anos ... Por agora , eu realmente quero focar na minha carreira.Eu trabalhei duro para chegar onde estou agora, e eu quero aproveitar enquanto dura. " Cyrus estrelou em A Última Música, que foi lançado em 31 de março de 2010, e recebeu várias críticas pobres, assim como o desempenho de Miley. No entanto, o filme foi bem sucedido comercialmente, arrecadando mais de 88 milhões dólares na bilheteria mundial. De acordo com a bilheteria analista Exhibitor Relations, o filme marcou "uma transição bem sucedida para papéis adultos para Miley Cyrus." A quarta e última temporada de Hannah Montana começou a ser exibida no Disney Channel em 11 de julho de 2010, e foi encerrado em 16 de janeiro de 2011. Miley filmou mais dois filmes: LOLA e A Super Agente em 2010, com algumas cenas extras de A Super Agente gravadas em Agosto de 2011. Apesar de seu anúncio anterior de que ela estaria se concentrando mais no seu futuro em fevereiro de 2011, Cyrus confirmou que ela não tinha linha de filmes e ia sair em turnê. Em 29 de abril de 2011, Cyrus embarcou em sua turnê internacional Gypsy Heart Tour na América do Sul e terminou a turnê em 02 de julho de 2011, na Austrália. Miley também participou de Saturday Night Live em 5 de março de 2011, onde se apresentou em vários esboços. Ela também cantou uma canção breve sobre suas muitas controvérsias, como o incidente do bong, a foto de sua amiga, ela comendo um Twizzler, e também a pole dance em um pólo de hotel no Teen Choice Awards, dizendo: "Eu sinto muito que eu não sou perfeita." Em 2 de agosto de 2011, pelo Contact Music que Cyrus assinou um contrato para estrelar uma comédia na qual ela interpreta uma mulher que quebrou a promessa de Deus. A Rock Mafia lançou no Youtube um remix da música de Cyrus "Liberty Walk" em 23 em novembro de 2011, dedicado ao movimento Ocupar, que ela se referiu como, "as milhares de pessoas que estão de pé para aquilo em que acreditam." 2012: LOL, Produção do Novo Álbum Em 24 de Janeiro, o álbum "Chimes of Freedom: Songs of Bob Dylan Honoring 50 Years of Amnesty International" foi lançado em homenagem a Bob Dylan, Miley canta o cover de "You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go", no qual ela também fez um vídeo clipe para a música. Na versão de Cyrus a canção recebeu várias críticas positivas de diversos críticos de música, sendo considera como a voz da nova geração. Em Fevereiro, Cyrus abandonou a animação de comédia "Hotel Transylvania", no qual ela foi destinada a desempenhar o papel de Mavis, a filha do Drácula, que é dublado por Adam Sandler. Mais tarde foi anunciado que ela seria substituída pela sua colega da Disney, Selena Gomez. Depois, ela explicou no Twitter o motivo de não ter aceitado o papel para o filme, pois queria se dedicar mais em sua música este ano. Em Abril, Miley iniciou as gravações do seu quarto álbum de estúdio, previsto para 2013, trabalhando com produtores e compositores, como: Pharrell Williams, Paul Dawson, Hit-Boy, Mac Miller, Da Internz e Dr. Luke. Em 4 de Julho, em parceria com a Rock Mafia, foi lançado um dueto com Cyrus chamado "Morning Sun" que está presente no primeiro álbum da Rock Mafia intitulado Mixtape Vol. 1. Em 10 de Agosto aconteceu no Brasil a estreia do filme LOL, que é um remake da comédia francesa de 2008, ambas versões criadas por Liza Azuelos, estrelada por Miley Cyrus. Uma adolescente rebelde que passa o seu tempo conectada em redes socias e Demi Moore é sua mãe super protetora. O elenco também conta com Ashley Greene, Jean-Luc Bilodeau e Adam G. Sevani. Em 6 de Setembro, foi lançado uma nova versão do site oficial da Miley, o MileyCyrus.com para uma preparação dos fãs para o novo estilo do álbum e da própria Cyrus. Nesse mesmo dia, junto com o site foi lançado o The Backyard Sessions , onde Cyrus divulga vídeos de covers acústicos, que são liberados a cada mês. O primeiro vídeo dessa sessão acústica foi lançado junto com o novo site de Cyrus, um cover da música Lilac Wine. O segundo vídeo foi lançado no dia 3 de Outubro, sendo da música Look What They Done To My Song. Ainda em Setembro, Cyrus foi convidada para fazer parte de dois episódios da série Dois Homens e Meio, na qual interpretou a personagem Missi. Os episódios com a participação de Cyrus foram ao ar no dia 18 de Outubro e 8 de Novembro, registrando os maiores índices de audiência da temporada. Em 1 de Novembro, foi lançado o videoclipe da música Decisions, uma parceria de Cyrus com o DJ e cantor, israelense, Borgore. Em 24 de Dezembro, foi lançado o terceiro vídeo acústico do The Backyard Sessions, dessa vez da música Jolene. Ainda no mesmo mês ocorreu a estreia de seu filme, A Super Agente, em alguns países. 2013: A Super Agente, contrato com a RCA Records e ''Bangerz'' Em 2010, após o lançamento e encerramento da divulgação de seu terceiro álbum de estúdio, Can't Be Tamed, Cyrus decidiu dar uma pausa em sua carreira musical, tirar umas férias e decidir o que seria melhor para as suas músicas, já que ela estava sendo impedida de lançar o que queria por ser considerado Maduro demais ou Sexy, sendo bastante reprimida na sua antiga gravadora, a Hollywood Records. Em 2012,durante o processo de gravação de seu novo álbum, Cyrus começou a se reunir com gravadoras e produtores da Sony Music para avaliar qual gravadora seria melhor e a deixaria ser mais livre. Em 2013, foi confirmado pela Revista americana, Billboard, que Cyrus assinou contrato com a RCA Records. Em 14 de Fevereiro, foi lançado diretamente em DVD o mais novo, até então, filme de Cyrus, A Super Agente, no mesmo mês o filme também estreou nos Estados Unidos. Em 3 de Abril, foi divulgada a canção Ashtrays and Heartbreaks, o primeiro single do álbum Reincarnated do Snoop Lion, em parceria com Cyrus. Em 15 de Abril, foi lançado uma parceria entre Will.i.am e Cyrus, intitulada, Fall Down , faixa que dá continuidade ao álbum do cantor, #willpower, sendo o 4 single de trabalho do mesmo. No início de Maio o mundo obteve a confirmação oficial de que Miley foi eleita "a mulher mais sexy do mundo" pela revista masculina Maxim, numa votação pelo site da revista. Miley permaneceu na liderança durante todo o período dos votos, ficando na frente de mulheres como Beyoncé e Megan Fox. Após anos de espera, no palco do Billboard Music Awards, dia 19 de Maio, Miley Cyrus fez o anúncio oficial de seu single, que se chamaria We Can’t Stop. A música foi lançada no dia 3 de Junho com uma divulgação pesada, incluindo a revelação da capa do single num dos telões da Times Square. We Can’t Stop foi sucesso imediato. Com pouco mais de seis horas de lançada, We Can’t Stop atingiu o topo do iTunes de mais de 30 países, incluindo Brasil e Estados Unidos. No mesmo dia a música foi para o primeiro lugar no iTunes mundial. Miley foi a primeira ex-disney de sua geração a conseguir tal feito. A música ainda conseguiu segundo lugar na conceituada Billboard Hot 100 e um videoclipe polêmico que conseguiu quase 11 milhões de visualizações em um dia. No dia 6 de Agosto foi finalmente revelado que o nome do novo CD era “Bangerz”. O álbum traria parcerias com Britney Spears, Big Sean, Ludacris e outros artistas de nome na indústria musical. No dia 25 de Agosto, pela madrugada, foi lançado o segundo single do álbum. A música “Wrecking Ball”, uma balada suave com guitarras pesadas no refrão, também conseguiu #1 no iTunes no dia de seu lançamento. Nesse mesmo dia, aconteceu o Video Music Awards, premiação anual da MTV. Miley subiu no palco da premiação para uma performance aguardada e surpreendeu a todos com o mash-up de “We Can’t Stop” com “Blurred Lines”, outro hit de verão, cantado por Robin Thicke. Miley Cyrus não levou para casa nenhum prêmio no VMA. Ela, no entanto, foi condenada por sua apresentação seminua da com Robin Thicke, no qual ela esfregou seu traseiro o tempo todo em rede nacional numa dança chamada Twerk. A notícia foi choque e polêmica nacional. O Parents Television Council chegou a emitir um comunicado dizendo que sua performance confundiu talento com o sexo. No entanto, ela também recebeu elogios por ter incorporado o estilo próprio do VMA, e por audaciosamente ter chegado em lugares que o pop raramente chegou. Foi uma performance polêmica, que deixou muitos pais nervosos e fez os pulsos de especialistas baterem na mesa. Porém, animou os fãs, inspirando memes épicos e superando a performance de Beyoncé no Super Bowl no nível de tweets por minuto. Passado a polêmica, no dia 9 de Setembro veio então o videoclipe de Wrecking Ball que quebrou o recorde de vídeo mais visto da VEVO em menos de 24h horas (19,3 milhões) e vídeo a chegar mais rápido em 100 milhões de visualizações (6 dias). Após seu videoclipe, o single chegou a atingir o topo da Billboard Hot 100. Foi o primeiro single de Miley a conseguir tal feito. A notícia final sobre o noivado da cantora foi dada no dia 16 de Setembro: Miley e o ator Liam Hemsworth não estavam mais juntos. Depois de uma fonte do ator ter revelado que o mesmo estaria embaraçado com a performance de Miley no Video Music Awards, um representante de Miley ainda confirmou infidelidade da parte do australiano. Dia 2 de Outubro estreou na MTV um documentário de cerca de uma hora chamado “Miley: The Movement”, que mostrou cenas de Miley no estúdio gravando seu novo álbum, bastidores de apresentações e revelações surpreendentes de Miley sobre a polêmica do VMA. Então, em 8 de Outubro, finalmente Bangerz foi liberado para que o mundo inteiro escutasse. O álbum atingiu o primeiro lugar no iTunes de mais de 80 países em sua semana de lançamento. O álbum recebeu críticas agradáveis e vendeu 273 mil cópias só nos Estados Unidos em sua primeira semana, debutando na primeira posição da Billboard 200. No Brasil, o CD recebeu o certificado de Ouro em seu segundo dia de vendas e em Portugal já recebeu o certificado de Dupla Platina, tendo vendido mais de 40 mil cópias. 2015: ''Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz'' Cyrus tinha confirmado um novo álbum para 2015 em novembro de 2014, e que ele estaria na gravação, quando a cantora e os produtores EarDrummerS e Wayne Coyne compartilharam fotos no Instagram de Miley num estúdio de gravação.24 Em julho de 2015, a artista foi confirmada como apresentadora do MTV Video Music Awards, o qual ocorreu em 30 de agosto do mesmo ano.25 Nesta data, fez uma apresentação final na premiação e, posteriormente, lançou seu álbum intitulado Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz gratuitamente no serviço de streaming SoundCloud,26 o qual explorou novos gêneros27 e foi recebido misto pela crítica especializada, tendo uma pontuação de 59/100, baseado em 20 críticas, no Metacritic. Filantropia Cyrus celebrou seu aniversário beneficente de 16 anos na Disneylândia, em um evento fechado para 5000 fãs que pagaram 250 dólares por ingresso.29 A arrecadação foi para o Youth Service America. Dez voluntários do Youth Service America foram convidados para a festa,33 e depois do evento, Cyrus presenteou a organização com um cheque de 1 milhão de dólares.34 Em 2007, Cyrus fez uma grande contribuição para o City of Hope, dando 1 dólar para cada ingresso vendido para os shows de "Hannah Montana". Ela disse que "era uma coisa legal começar a fazer parte do City of Hope, por ser um centro de pesquisas para o cancer. Cyrus está envolvida no Disney's Friends for Change, uma organização que promove o comportamento ambiental, e apareceu nos serviços públicos veinculados no Disney Channel. Além disso, ela se juntou com seus companheiros da Disney Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, e os Jonas Brothers, para gravar "Send It On", um single de caridade que serve para divulgar a campanha Disney's Friends for Change'. "Send it On" chegou ao 20.º lugar no Hot 100. A Disney irá converteu 100% dos ganhos com a música para a Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund (DWCF). Em 2010, Cyrus apareceu em um single de caridade organizado por Simon Cowell com a intenção de conseguir dinheiro para as vitimas do terremoto do Haiti. A gravação é um cover da música Everybody Hurts, da banda R.E.M., e foi lançada digitalmente em 7 de fevereiro na Inglaterra, mas logo foi lançada em todo o mundo. E em 12 de fevereiro de 2010, Miley participou do single e do vídeo de "We are the world25 for Haiti", uma campanha semelhante a anterior, na época realizada por Michael Jackson e Lionel Ritchie com o objetivo de acabar com a fome na África. A nova versão da campanha teve como objetivo arrecadar dinheiro para a reconstrução do Haiti, que foi destruido por um terremoto no dia 12 de janeiro de 2010. No single, Cyrus foi uma das principais solistas, ao lado de artistas como Celine Dion, Jason Mraz, Jonas Brothers, Will.I.Am, The Jacksons, Jamie Foxx, Pink, Janet Jackson e muitos outros.42 Em 2012, foi homenageada pelo "Make a Wish" com o primeiro prêmio anual do “World Wish Day Star Award”. “Este ano nós gostaríamos de homenagear uma celebridade em especial, que foi acima e muito além de criar o desejo de experiências que tornam a vida melhor para as crianças, famílias e comunidades. Miley realizou dezenas de desejos e continua sendo uma das celebridades mais populares solicitadas, com pedidos de ajuda numerosas em um determinado momento. Desejo olhar e ajudar as crianças como Miley, ela é generosa sempre que pode. A Make-A-Wish presenteou-a com o prêmio em um evento especial em Phoenix, onde ela concedeu vários desejos. Cyrus pelo terceiro ano se junta a "Make-A-Wish" para comemorar o "World Wish Day Star Award" com sua missão de realizar desejos a crianças com risco de vida sem condições médicas. Miley realiza desejos de crianças que viajam de todo o mundo, incluindo Canadá e Austrália. Em reconhecimento pelo apoio incrível de Miley na sensibilização para o mundo e pelo o seu excelente desempenho na concessão de 150 votos, a Make-A-Wish a presenteou com o prêmio inaugural da World Wish Day Star Award." disse a fundação. Vida Pessoal Após um longo período de separação desde 2013, a cantora foi vista circulando com seu ex namorado Liam Hemsworth, os boatos que os dois teriam reatado o namoro foi confirmado em janeiro de 2016, quando a cantora foi fotografada por paparazzos se mudando para casa de Liam.45 Logo após as divulgação das imagens, Miley postou um foto no instagram usando o anel de noivado que usava antes da separação, confirmando que estaria noiva do ator novamente.46 Em fevereiro de 2016, A revista Life & Style, o site Hollywood Life e a revista Cosmopolitan britânica, noticiaram que Miley teria se casado em segredo com o ator Liam Hemsworth em uma cerimônia intimista na praia, na Austrália Sexualidade ''' Em maio de 2015, em entrevista à Associated Press, que nem todos os seus relacionamentos foram heterossexuais.48 Sobre sua sexualidade, ela disse que nunca quis se rotular. Em junho de 2015 revelou ter "saído do armário" para sua mãe aos 14 anos.49 Em julho de 2015, foi confirmado que Miley estava em um relacionamento com a modelo neozelandesa Stella Maxwell. '''Controvérsias A carreira de Cyrus foi repleta de polémicas, que estendem-se até hoje. Sob os holofotes desde muito jovem, as atitudes da cantora e atriz são observadas e analisadas constantemente pela mídia. Em 2008, uma polémica iniciou quando Cyrus postou algumas fotos em sua conta privada no MySpace, que vazaram para o público. As fotos mostravam a cantora e uma amiga dividindo um doce e quase se beijando, o que gerou rumores na internet, gerando boatos de lesbianismo. Cyrus comentou: "Para mim, eram só duas garotas, não tem nada demais. Mas elas fotos se espalharam. Como se alguém tivesse copiado e colado, e dito, Oh Meu Deus, veja isso, e bla bla bla. ''Em abril de 2008, diversas fotos provocantes de Cyrus de roupas íntimas e biquíni vazaram na internet por uma jovem que ''hackeou a conta Gmail da artista Cyrus descreveu as imagens como "fotos bobas, inapropriadas" e afirmou, "Eu cometerei alguns erros e não sou perfeita. Nunca quis que nada disso acontecesse e estou profundamente arrependida se desapontei alguém '' O hacker foi descoberto mais tarde pelo FBI: se tratava de Josh Holly, um jovem americano de 19 anos. Em abril de 2008 ,Cyrus que tinha 16 anos na época, posou sem camisa para uma secção de fotos realizada pela fotógrafa Annie Leibovitz para a revista Vanity Fair.55 O The New York Times esclareceu que, embora parecesse que a jovem estava sem camisa, ela estava usando um lençol para se cubrir.56 Alguns pais consideraram um ultraje a atitude da fotógrafa. Um representante da Disney descreveu tudo como ''"uma situação que foi criada para deliberadamente manipular uma jovem de 15 anos para vender revistas". Gary Marh, presidente de entretenimento do Disney Channel Worldwide disse: "Para Miley Cyrus, ser uma 'boa menina' é agora uma decisão de negócios. Os pais confiaram nela como uma menina religiosa e correta. Se ela acabar com essa confiança, ela não a terá de volta." Em resposta as circulação das fotos pela Internet, Cyrus expôs um pedido de desculpas: "Eu fiz parte de uma sessão de fotos que era para ser 'artística' e agora, vendo as fotos e lendo a história, me sinto tão envergonhada. Nunca quis que nada disso acontecesse e me desculpo aos meus fãs, pelos quais me preocupo tanto." Leibovitz disse: "Me desculpem se a foto da Miley foi mal interpretada. A foto era um retrato simples e clássico, tirado com pouquíssima maquiagem, e eu acho que ela é linda. '' A performance de Cyrus ao cantar ''"Party in th U.S.A." durante os Teen Choice Awards de 2009 também causou polémica, com alguns espectadores criticando a roupa provocante usada pela cantora e a inclusão de uma breve pole dance, inapropriada para sua idade (dezesseis anos, na época) e para seus jovens fãs.58 Ian Drew, editor senior da revista US Weekly, disse que sua sexualização já vinha a algum tempo, "Ela já tinha essa imagem provocante, entao nao foi uma grande novidade. Foi assim que a Britney Spears decolou. Ela era a boa menina que virou má, e isso parece estar funcionando para a Miley também."59 Cyrus também foi criticada no mesmo ano por namorar Justin Gaston, cinco anos mais velho,60 e por causa de uma foto com ela e seus amigos fazendo a expressão de "olhos puxados", que a Organização de Chineses Amerianos considerou ofensiva para com a comunidade asiática.61 A jovem se desculpou pela foto em seu site, defendendo suas ações e dizendo, "De NENHUMA forma eu estava tentando fazer graça com sua etnia! Eu só estava fazendo uma careta."62 Mais tarde, em 2010, o site TMZ lancou um vídeo que mostra Cyrus, aos 16 na época, dançando com Adam Shankman, produtor de A Última Canção, de forma provocativa e íntima (em inglês, a chamada lap dance.63 O pai da jovem defendeu suas acoes, dizendo que Miley estava apenas de divertindo e que é o que as pessoas da idade dela fazem.64 Em novembro do mesmo ano, uma foto mostrando Cyrus, vestida com roupas provocantes, e o ator Avan Jogia se beijando em sua festa de aniversário também chamou a atencao do público.65 Um mês depois, o site TMZ lancou outro vídeo. Desta vez se tratava de Cyrus, alguns dias depois de seu aniversário de dezoito anos, em sua casa em Los Angeles, onde ela é vista fumando algo em um bong.66 Ela alegou que estava fumando a planta psicoativa salvia divinorum, conhecida comumente como sálvia. Sálvia é completamente legal no estado da Califórnia, e Cyrus já era maior de idade quando o vídeo foi gravado.67 O pai da jovem expressou sua tristeza em relação ao assunto em seu Twitter, dizendo "Desculpe, gente. Eu não tinha ideia. Acabei de ver isso pela primeira vez. Estou muito triste. Há muita coisa fora do meu controle nesse momento."68 No início de 2011, em uma entrevista a revista americana GQ, o pai de Miley, Billy Ray Cyrus afirmou que a relação com a família foi muito afetada por causa da série Hannah Montana: "Tudo está se destruindo e as pessoas só querem culpar a Miley por tudo. série destruiu minha família... A droga do programa destruiu minha família. É tanta tristeza." Quando perguntado se estava arrependido de te-la deixado entrar no programa, ele respondeu: "Odeio dizer, mas sim, estou. Eu teria mudado tudo se pudesse. Para a minha família estar bem e todos estarem bem, seguros e parecerem felizes e normais... . É, eu apagaria tudo isso em um segundo se pudesse."69 Em Agosto de 2013, Miley foi uma das atrações do MTV Video Music Awards 2013 onde performou com Robin Thicke um mashup dos hits We Can't Stop e Blurred Lines. A performance gerou polêmica por Cyrus dançar "twerk" na virilha de Robin, e por seu comportamento geral, gerando críticas negativas que chamavam as atitudes de Miley de "vulgares e desesperadas". Empreendedorismo Cyrus começou como porta-voz da Daisy Rock Guitars em 2004, quando ela apresentou a sua primeira guitarra, chamada Daisy Rock.70 A Disney lançou uma linha de roupas de Hannah Montana no verão de 2007. Cyrus ajudou a desenvolver algumas peças da coleção.71 Em dezembro de 2007, ela ficou em # 17 na lista da Forbes Top Twenty Earners Superstar menores de 25 anos com um salário anual de 3,5 milhões dólares.72 Uma estátua de cera de Cyrus foi exposta no Madame Tussauds, na Cidade de Nova Iorque.73 Em abril de 2008, assinou um contrato para lançar uma autobiografia reflexiva sobre sua vida até seus 16 anos. As memórias foram chamadas de Miles To Go (br: Hannah Montana e Eu)(ISBN 978-1-4231-1992-0) was written with Hilary Liftin74 e a autobiografia foi publicada pela Disney-Hyperion Books em março de 2009. As mesmórias discutem a relação com seu pai, seus pensamentos sobre a midia, sua vida amorosa, suas ambições.75 Miles to Go ficou em #1 nos mais vendidos do New York Times.76 Uma impressão inicial de um milhão de cópias de Miles to Go foi planejada.77 Em agosto de 2009, Cyrus se juntou a Max Azria para criar um linha para jovens garotas, disponível apenas nas lojas Walmart.78 Cyrus lançou seu EP The Time of Our Lives em conjunto com a linha.79 A linha consiste em coletes, tops tie-dye, vestidos e mantas. Críticos afirmam que as roupas são "completamente inofensivas, mas totalmente na moda"80 e "benignas",78 mas admitiram que "é o genérico que vende, independentemente de ter o nome de Hannah Montana na etiqueta ou não", e previram que teriam altas vendas. Curiosidades * Ela tem 1,65 m de altura Categoria:Famosos Nascidos em Novembro Categoria:1992 Nascimentos